Don't Fall in Love
by KittyKat2288
Summary: After the Doctor and Clara helped saved his planet, Gallifrey, they face new adventures. Some scarier than others. Daleks, Cybermen, the Silence, the ex's, and what's been the most difficult adventure... not falling in love. Summary sucks, I know, but the story I think is better. This is between TDOTD and TTOTD. 12th Doctor will be in this later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I have shipped Whouffle since June and I'm really sad that Matt left, but I'm still shipping Whouffle hard even though he's older. Always remember guys, Clara has seen all of him, old and young, good and bad, she loves all of him and no matter what he does, she'll always love him! Anyway, this is set in between TDOTD and TTOTD. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The Doctor and Clara have just saved another planet, but this planet isn't like the others, because it's the Doctor's home plane. Gallifrey.  
Not only did Clara help save Gallifrey, she saved him again. But this time, it was from himself.

As they are about to embark on another adventure, to save another planet and race of people and each other, there is a familiar voice that is coming from outside of the TARDIS.  
"Sweetie..."

The Doctor and Clara look at each other for a moment before he walks around the console and hesitantly opens the door to see his ex-wife River Song standing there. She pulls him down for a kiss, he flails his arms and when she finally pulls away, he looks to Clara who is on the verge of tears.

"I see you've redecorated." River says, looking around the TARDIS console room as the Doctor shuts the door as River locks eyes with Clara.

"I see you've got a new playmate." River says, barely hiding the jealousy in her voice.

"River, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asks.

"I just saw the TARDIS and thought I'd stop by and say hello sweetie, but it seems are busy."

"No, River, Clara is just a friend." He says, looking at Clara who has a look of pain on her face.

"I have to go..." Clara mumbles as she quickly turns around and runs through one of the corridors, crying and praying that the TARDIS will be nice for once and move her room closer to her. Once she finds it, she runs in and slams the door shut behind her. She presses her back against the door and looks at a small item that's sitting on her bed. She goes over to her bed and picks up the item in both her hands and stares at it.

The Doctor followed her and knocked on her bedroom door, making Clara drop the item. He comes in and she quickly pushes it under her bed with her foot so he doesn't see it.

"Clara, are you okay?" He asks, very concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." She lies as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"Them why are you crying?" He asks, stepping closer to her.

"I don't know..." She mumbles.

"Look, Clara, the River you met was dead, a hologram, this River is from another time in my past. Right after we got married." He says, hoping it'll make her feel better.

"Yeah, I think I got that."

There is a moment of awkward silence before he goes over to her and hugs her. Once they pull apart minutes later, they gaze into each others eyes and almost kiss, until River walks in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She says, making both Clara and the Doctor turn and look at her.

"No, of course not." The Doctor says fixing his bow tie. "So, how about an adventure?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling too well. Could you take me home, please?" Clara asks, suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

"Oh," the Doctor says, turning and looking at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Just I haven't been feeling well lately. Mostly my stomach. I'll be fine. You can just take me home and go on your little adventure." Clara says.  
"But-" The Doctor says before River cuts him off.

"Of course he'll take you home," River says almost sweetly. "Right, sweetie?"

"Right, yes, of course," the Doctor says. He goes off to the console room. Clara lies back on her bed in her room in the TARDIS while River stands in the doorway.

"You've met me before, haven't you?" River asks.

"Spoilers," Clara says.

"What is going on between you and my husband?" She asks.

"Nothing," Clara mumbles.

"Really? Because when I walked in here, you two were really close, what was that?"

"It's called a hug," Clara snaps, now annoyed with River, she sits up on her bed and swings her legs over the side. "I'm assuming you never received one as a child and that's why you're such a bitch."

"Ooh, you have an attitude." River says.

"Screw you," Clara mumbles, suddenly feeling sick.

"Tell me, now, what happened between you two? I can feel the sexual tension when you two are in a room together."

"We had... sex," Clara says, her voice just above a whisper, as memories from that night three weeks prior flood her mind.

"What?" River asks, not have been able to hear what she said.

"We had sex," Clara repeats, feeling even more sick from the images that pop in her head from that night and the fact that she had sex with another woman's husband.

_They had just returned to the TARDIS after almost being beheaded by Queen Elizabeth I, after finding out about her "husband's" companion._

_"Oh my God... I can't believe... we got away!" Clara said, panting for breath. Her and the Doctor locked eyes for a while then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She was at first shocked, but eventually melted into the kiss. He broke the kiss and quickly took a step back from her._

_"I'm... sorry," he said, blushing and looking at the floor of the console._

_"Don't be," she said and stepped closer to him and pulled him down and kissed him again. His hands moved down to her waist and he pined her against the console. Clara began to move her hands to his neck and undid his bow tie and let it drop to the floor and then began to unbutton his vest and shirt. She pushed his jacket off and then his vest then she moved her hands up and down his bare chest. The Doctor began to push her jacket off and it hit the floor, he then began to move his hands behind her back and unzipped her dress and helped her get it off, next thing that came off was her bra. His lips began to trail down her neck as moans left her mouth._

As Clara thinks about that moment, she runs to the bathroom next to her room before River can yell at her or possibly kill her and she runs to the toilet and vomits.

_"Oh God, Doctor," She moaned as he laid her down on the floor of the console room and began to thrust into her at slow paces._

The thoughts only made her feel worse, since she knew at the time he was married. Once she finished, she flushed the toilet and tried to brush her mess of hair as she saw River's reflection in the mirror.

"If you're going to murder me, go ahead. I don't think I want to continue in this life anyway, I've made one too many mistakes." Clara says pushing past River and out of the bathroom.

"I'm not going to kill you, I could but I won't." River says, crossing her arms over her chest and turning around to face Clara. "But you need to tell him."

"What do you mean?" Clara asks as she sits on her bed.

"You know what I mean." She says walking to the end of the bed and bending down to pick up the small object was holding earlier and putting it on the bed next to Clara. "You can't hide it forever."

"I know," she says as tears stream down her cheeks again.

"Clara!" They hear the Doctor shout from the console room. "We're back on Earth!"

She sighs and stands up, she takes the small object in her hands and throws it in the trash can in the bathroom and walks out of the room with River close behind her.

"Next Wednesday?" He asks.

"Next Wednesday," Clara confirms and hugs him. She walks out of the TARDIS doors and notices she's in a park not far from her apartment. She walks to her apartment, hoping next Wednesday never comes.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was the first chapter? **

**What is Clara hiding?**

**If you like this story, review, follow, favorite, or tell others!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next Wednesday came quicker than Clara would have liked. She went to work and at 2:30 PM, she heard the TARDIS' engines right when the bell rang for the day to end. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the classroom. When she walked out the doors of the school, she saw the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Where's River?" Clara asks putting her coat on.

"She left. She said she knows she'll see me in her future, which is my past. She actually said she sort of likes you. That's hard for her. She doesn't like many people." The Doctor says.

"Wow, that's surprising." Clara says walking down the steps when she is stopped by her friend, Tom.

"Clara, would you like to go out for drinks with me? Tonight?" He asks.

"Oh, Tom, I kind of have other plans." Clara says looking at the Doctor, who is trying to hide his jealousy.

"Oh, he's your boyfriend?"

"Uh... no. Just a good friend."

"Oh," he says.

"Oh, Doctor this is Tom. Tom, this is the Doctor." Clara says, introducing them.

"Hi," Tom says. "What's with the police box?"

"Hard to explain," she says.

"Why don't we show him?" The Doctor asks.

"No," Clara says giving him a death glare.

"I don't see why not." The Doctor says smirking at her.

"Yeah, Clara," Tom says, slightly confused. The Doctor opens the doors and Tom walks in. Clara walks up to the Doctor and punches him hard on the arm.

"Ow!" The Doctor says, holding his arm. "That could leave a mark!"

"I sure hope it does." Clara says angrily as Tom steps out of the TARDIS and looks around then walks back in.

"It's bigger on the inside." Tom says, amazement in his voice.

"Or smaller on the outside. Only one person said that." The Doctor says, looking at Clara.

Tom walks around the console in the TARDIS and the Doctor shuts the doors.

"So, what does this thing do?" Tom asks.

"This thing is called a TARDIS." The Doctor says. "It can travel in all of time and space and it's mine."

"Really it's ours," Clara steps. "I helped him pick it out."

"Why don't we visit a planet? We could go to Spacey Zooma! Oh wait, we blew that up." The Doctor says.

"No," Clara says.

"Why not, Clara?" Tom asks.

"Excuse me for a moment." Clara says grabbing the Doctor by the hand and dragging him far into one of the corridors.

"What the hell are you think!?" Clara asks, hitting him on the arm again.

"Ow!" He says. "I just thought that Tom and I should start getting to know each other. He is your friend. And I want to make sure he's not a creep, I mean he does like you."

"He's not a creep, unlike you. And no he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He asked you out."

"We're just friends," she says.

"That's what you said about us... then what happened?" He asks.

"Alright, fine, let's just take him to a safe planet." Clara says. As they walk back into the console room, the TARDIS starts jerking around.

"Tom!" Clara yells over the sound of the TARDIS. "What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!" He says.

Clara and the Doctor quickly go up to the TARDIS console and begin pressing buttons to try to stop the TARDIS from crashing. Once it's calmed, the Doctor looks at the screen above the console.

"We've landed," he says, slightly confused.

"Where!?" She asks, anger rising in her.

"We're on Earth. Same year. Same time. But this isn't the Earth we left. This is an alternate universe." He says.

"What?" Clara asks and she walks over to him to look at the screen. There is a knock on the TARDIS door and Tom opens it.

"Oh my God my next regeneration is small!"

"It can't be," the Doctor and Clara say in unison as they go to the door and see Rose and the tenth Doctor standing there.

"That's not the Doctor." Clara says.

"I am," the Doctor says proudly.

"Oh no, he has a big chin." Ten says.

"Oi!" Eleven says. "My chin is fine!"

"Shut it, Chinboy." Clara says.

"I like that. Chinboy," ten says.

"Wait, you aren't the real me!" Eleven says. "You're ten two."

"Wow, he's no genius either." Rose says.

"Rose Tyler!" Eleven exclaims happily. "How have you been?"

"Good," she says. "We got married and have a daughter."

"Really? What's her name?" Eleven asks.

"Donna," she says and eleven smiles at that. "Who's this?" She asks, looking at Clara.

"I'm Clara, his new companion." Clara says.

"You look very familiar." She says.

"It's a long story. How about you come in for tea?" Eleven says.

"Oh, yes, sure," ten says.

* * *

They come in and Tom is still very confused as to what has just happened. They sit in the console room, drinking their tea. The Doctor and John (as ten two prefers to be called) start talking with Tom listening to them while Rose and Clara talk.

"So, why do I feel like I know you?" Rose asks Clara.

"About six months ago, the Doctor and I landed on Trenzalore which is where he's supposed to die in battle. One of his enemies called the Whispermen, kidnapped his friends and we had to go there. There, he almost died, all of him, so I jumped into his time stream and saved him over a thousand times and died over a thousand times to save him." Clara says.

"Oh wow. So we must've met in one of your past lives?"

"Yeah,"

"Is there something going on between you two? It just seems that you two are in love."

"Oh no,"

"If you've seen all of him, then maybe all of him fell in love with you." Rose says.

"No, we're just friends." Clara says.

"Keep saying that, keep trying to convince yourself that, but the truth is, you're more than that." Rose says and they both begin to pay attention to the Doctor and John's conversation.

"Recently there have been dalek sightings around the world. Torchwood has been warned by dalek ships about an oncoming attack. We need your help." John says.

"Of course we'll help." The Doctor says.

"We better take Tom back though. I don't want him getting hurt." Clara says, noticing the Doctor's slight look of jealousy.

"I don't know how we'll get back, though. I don't even know how we got here anyway." The Doctor says.

"Torchwood got you here, actually. And you should be able to get your friend back to Earth and back here with the TARDIS." John says.

"Okay, then," the Doctor says, clapping his hands together. "Clara and I will take Tom back to Earth and you can go back to Torchwood. We'll meet you there."

* * *

Rose and John leave and the Doctor flies the TARDIS back to Earth. They fly back to the alternate universe and to Torchwood. When they step outside the TARDIS, they are met by Rose and John.

"Oh, Clara, I forgot my sonic in the TARDIS, could you go get it for me?" He asks kindly.

"Yeah," Clara says and pulls her key to the TARDIS out of her pocket and goes back to the TARDIS, she opens the door and shuts it behind her to look for the sonic screwdriver. The TARDIS flies off and when Clara opens the door she's back on Earth. She turns around and before she can open the doors again, it's gone.

_With the Doctor..._

"Where is she now?" Rose asks.

"Back on Earth, where she's safe." The Doctor says.

"Like what you did to me." Rose says.

"Yeah,"

"Remember what that did to me?"

"She won't find me again."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how short the chapter was and sorry if I made anyone cry or mad about the Doctor leaving Clara, similar to the Christmas Special. Don't kill me!**

**Will Clara find her way back?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year's! 2013 was a pretty good year for Whouffle, let's hope 2014 is even better!**

* * *

After the Doctor left her on Earth, Clara went inside the school and took her keys and left to go back to her flat. She walked up the endless stairs to her floor then opened the door and locked it then went to her room and pulled out a stack of photos from the drawer in her nightstand. She took them and slide her back down the wall until her bottom hit the floor and just continued to flip through the pictures. All of her and her Doctor.

Hours went by until she threw the pictures at the other side of the room and cried. She eventually got tired of crying and decided to drive to her dad's, hoping he can make everything better. She got in her car and drove for a while.

I need a distraction she thinks to herself as she drives. She turns on the radio and a random song comes on by some random boy band.

"I hate boy bands," Clara says to herself and is about to turn it off until she begins to listen to it.

_We were lost in the middle_  
_Like bottles in the ocean_  
_But we found one another_  
_Like the answer to a question_  
_Like words to a love song_  
_Like a river to the red sea_  
_Finding you is so hard_

_But loving you is easy_  
_Loving you is easy, loving you is easy_  
_Finding you is so hard_  
_Loving you is easy_

She moves her hand back to the steering wheel and continues to listen to the song.

_We were lost in the middle_  
_Like bottles in the ocean_  
_But we found one another_  
_Like the answer to a question_  
_Like words to a love song_  
_Like a river to the red sea_  
_Finding you is so hard_

_But loving you is easy_  
_Loving you is easy, loving you is easy_  
_Finding you is so hard_  
_But loving you is easy_

_Loving you, I've been loving you_  
_Loving you, I've been loving you_  
_Loving you, I've been loving you_  
_Loving you, I've been loving you_  
_Loving you, I've been loving you_  
_Loving you, I've been loving you_

Clara can't help the tear that rolls down her cheek, the song describes her and the Doctor, and that makes her sad, because she realizes now that the Doctor never loved her. It was just a dream she dreamt long ago.

_Finding you is so hard_

_I think I've finally found the one_  
_Here's come the change_  
_I think the change has just begun_  
_I'm not the same_  
_I think I've finally found the one_  
_Here's come the change_  
_I think the change has just begun_  
_I'm not the same_  
_I think I've finally found the one_

_We were lost in the middle_  
_Like bottles in the ocean_  
_But we found one another_  
_Like the answer to a question_  
_Like words to a love song_  
_Like a river to the red sea_  
_Finding you is so hard_  
_But loving you is easy_

When the song ends, she pulls over to the side of the road and turns off her car and rests her head on the steering wheel and cries. Minutes later, she is back driving down the road, in the now pouring rain, and finally reaches her dad's house. She stands outside the door, getting soaked in the rain, until she finally knocks on the door. Her dad's new wife, her step-mum, Linda, opens the door and looks at her with slight disgust.

"Clara, what happened?" She asks, barely any care in her voice.

"Where's dad?" Clara asks through gritted teeth as she shivers in the cold rain.

"Dave!" Linda calls and steps aside to let Clara in as Dave comes through the doors from the kitchen.

"Clara! You're wet and shivering!" Dave says, going over to his distraught daughter.

A few minutes later, Clara is sitting on the couch, a towel wrapped around her and a cup of tea in her hand, and her dad and Linda staring at her, afraid to ask what happened.

"Clara, what's wrong? You've never been this upset before." Dave says, worry in his voice.

At first, Clara doesn't respond, she just stares at the coffee table that is seperating her from Dave and Linda.

"Dad, if I told you I ran off with a man with a blue box from another planet, would you believe me?" She asks, finally looking up at him.

Linda scoffs. "Of course not,"

Clara looks over to her and glares at her before looking back at her father.

"Dad?" She asks.

"Of course, but you didn't. You never went missing." He says, slightly confused.

"But I did. His blue box, called the TARDIS, is a time machiene. I was gone for just one adventure, every Wednesday, then it turned into multiple adventures every Wednesday. His name is the Doctor. My Doctor. And foolish me, fell in love with him. But he abandoned me, he had his TARDIS drop me off at the school I work at and then the TARDIS just left, to go back to him. And I know he did it on purpose." Clara says, tears threatening to fall again.

"Clara, are you sure this wasn't just one of your crazy dreams? Like the one where you lived on a planet called Gallifrey and were a Time Lord and died?" Linda asks.

"Linda, stay out of this." Clara says angrily.

"Clara," Dave says.

"You don't believe me." Clara says, her voice just above a whisper.

"It's not that, Clara, but why are you so distraught over this?" He asks.

"Because, he abandoned me, when I needed him most!" Clara almost yells.

"What do you mean?" Dave asks and Clara looks up at him.

"Come on, dad, what do you think?"

* * *

_With the Doctor..._

The Doctor is trying to focus on what John and Captain Jack are saying about the dalek ships, but he can't focus with the fact that he left Clara and she's probably crying. He hates when she cries, especially when he's not there to tell her everything is okay.

"John, Jack, can I borrow the Doctor for a moment?" Rose asks.

"Clara said 'mo..." The Doctor says just loud enough for Rose to hear as she drags him off to the side.

"Doctor, you need to get her." Rose says.

"No, she'll die, again!" He says.

"Doctor, she'll die of a broken heart if you don't go back. You know what it did to me, but she doesn't have the TARDIS like I did." She says.

"She'll be fine,"

"No, she won't, because she loves you and you're too stupid to realize that! And I know you love her too!"

"Rose, we can never be together, you don't know what happened to me when I lost you! You don't know what happened to me when I lost her, twice!" The Doctor says.

"Yeah, I don't, but she might just continue to die for you, but she'll come back. I couldn't. And she's strong, and she's got you to protect her." Rose says.

"But you still got lost here, forever, because of daleks." He says.

"Then get her and make sure it doesn't happen again." She says. "You can't focus without her and you mention something about her every five minutes. An hour ago, you said to me that the second Clara you met used to work at the Rose & Crown."

"I'm not risking Clara's life, again, so she can just save me, again. She's better off without me." He says and walks back to the two men who are discussing a plan.

Rose sighs and remembers her key to the TARDIS she kept from years ago. She digs in her coat pocket for her car key ring and pulls it out and takes the TARDIS key and quietly leaves the room to find the TARDIS which she knows the Doctor parked outside. She opens the door and looks at the console, trying to remember when the ninth incarnation of him taught her.

* * *

_With Clara..._

Clara just got home from her dad's house, even though he insisted she stay there, she said no and went back to her flat. She decided to take a night time stroll through the field next to the building when she suddenly heard the TARDIS engines and turned to see the blue snogbox there. Clara runs to it and pulls out her key and opens the door to see not the Doctor standing there, but Rose.

"Rose, what? Where's the Doctor?" Clara asks.

"Clara," Rose says turning away from the console to look at her. "I love the Doctor, I always will, but I'm his past and I have John now and we have a beautiful daughter together, but that doesn't mean my feelings have changed for the Doctor. But this Doctor, isn't my Doctor, he's yours and all the ones after him. You need to be with him. You were born to save him, I wasn't. You were created by the universe just for him. You were flown in on a leaf, the most important leaf in human history. I know all about you, the Doctor won't shut the hell up about you, it's quite annoying, but very cute. He loves you, Clara, no matter what he does. Now you look like you've been crying and you look like you're about to cry again. Now, what time did he leave you and what time is it now?"

"He left me at about 3:00 PM, and it's 10:00 PM now." Clara says, through her tears.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've flown this thing, sorry." She says and Clara runs up to her and hugs her.

"Ok, I need to breath." Rose says.

"Sorry," Clara says, letting go of the hug.

"It's okay, now let's get back." Rose says. "Uh... you know how to fly this, right? I'm still confused."

"Yeah," she laughs, pulling a lever and the TARDIS takes off. They make it back in the alternate universe at the same time Rose left. Clara follows Rose and they're back in the room the Doctor is in.

"Doctor, I have a surprise for you..." Rose says and the Doctor turns around to see Clara standing next to Rose.

"Rose," John says.

"I couldn't let Clara's life be ruined like mine almost was." Rose says.

"Clara, it's not safe here." The Doctor says going over to her.

"That's exactly why I'm here." She says.

"But what if you die again?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter to," she says through tears. "Because it'll be for you."

He smiles down at her and then realizes that the other three people in the room are staring at them. He hugs her and she hugs back then lets go.

"Give me those big sad eyes and tell me you'll never leave me again." She says.

"Clara Oswald, I will never leave you again." He says and she kisses him on the cheek.

Rule #1, the Doctor lies.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about that last line! Don't hate me!**

**Yesterday, I was on YouTube and heard this song "Loving You Is Easy" by Union J and it gave me Whouffle feels and then I wanted to curl in a ball and cry from all the feels, so instead I decided to put my feels to good use and write!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating in a while!**

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Clara asks.

"The plan is, keeping you safe." The Doctor says.

"What?" She asks.

"You'll be going to Rose back to her home." The Doctor says.

"No," Clara says stubbornly.

"Yes, I'm not losing you again." He says.

"Let's go Clara," Rose says and takes Clara's hand and then grabs her keys and quickly kisses John on the cheek before leaving the building. Rose drives them to her house and they go inside where a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes runs to the front door with a woman around sixteen with black hair and brown eyes follows. Rose gets on her knees to hug the little girl then stands up and picks her up.

"Donna, this is Clara. Clara, Donna," Rose says, introducing the two.

"This is your daughter?" Clara asks.

"Yeah,"

"How old is she?"

"Just turned five," Rose says.

"Hi Donna," Clara says, smiling at the little girl. "She's so adorable."

"Anne, you can go." Rose says and puts Donna on the floor before taking her wallet out of her purse and giving some money to Anne.

After she leaves, Rose goes into the kitchen to make dinner while Donna plays with her toys. Clara follows Rose into the kitchen and sits on a stool and puts her elbows on the counter top.

"Makes you want to have one of your own, doesn't it?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," Clara mumbles.

Once Rose makes dinner, they eat then Rose gives Donna a bath as Clara offers to do the dishes. Once Rose is done with Donna, she lets her play for a little bit more, then she puts her to bed.

"So, what's going on between you and the Doctor?" Rose asks.

"Oh, nothing," Clara says, taking a sip of her tea.

"You're a horrible liar." Rose says with a small chuckle. "C'mon, I was you eight years ago! I was in love, lying to everyone, I started to believe the lies."

"I have a trick. Don't fall in love."

"You must understand why you shouldn't then."

"Yeah, I learned a long time ago." Clara says.

"But there's a problem with that trick, because… you already fell in love." Rose says.

Clara looks at Rose thinking about all her memories with the Doctor.

"Tell me about your travels. I do miss it, but I know I will never be that girl again." Rose says. "Tell me about how you met."

Clara sighs as she smiles slightly at the memories. "I was a nanny. Watched two kids, Angie and Artie. Well, they were gone, along with their father, so I had the house to myself. This mad man came to my door and started asking me questions. I then got kidnapped, I guess, by a computer virus. He saved me. We're running together."

"Where did you go for your first travel?"

"Akhaten. We saved a little girl. I even saved the Doctor, by giving the most important leaf in human history to the God." Clara says and she continues to tell her about their travels. Around midnight, the Doctor and John come through the door.

"The dalek ship is destroyed!" The Doctor says.

"So, we can go?" Clara asks.

"Yes, we can go." The Doctor says and he walks over to Rose. "It was great seeing you again."

"You two," Rose says and hugs him as she whispers in his ear. "If you ever abandon her again, I'll kick your ass."

The Doctor chuckles and simply nods his head.

Clara hugs John and they say their goodbyes.

"What do you think of Clara?" Rose asks.

"I don't know," John shrugs. "She seems like she's not… happy."

"She should be," Rose says.

"Why?" John asks.

"When I took the TARDIS, first thing I saw was the monitor. She's pregnant."

* * *

The Doctor and Clara go into the TARDIS.

"Home, Doctor," Clara says.

"Home it is," the Doctor says as Clara smiles at him and leaves the console room. Once she's gone, he looks at the monitor. "Oh, Clara, what have we done?"

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Clara asks.

"The plan is, keeping you safe." The Doctor says.

"What?" She asks.

"You'll be going to Rose back to her home." The Doctor says.

"No," Clara says stubbornly.

"Yes, I'm not losing you again." He says.

"Let's go Clara," Rose says and takes Clara's hand and then grabs her keys and quickly kisses John on the cheek before leaving the building. Rose drives them to her house and they go inside where a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes runs to the front door with a woman around sixteen with black hair and brown eyes follows. Rose gets on her knees to hug the little girl then stands up and picks her up.

"Donna, this is Clara. Clara, Donna," Rose says, introducing the two.

"This is your daughter?" Clara asks.

"Yeah,"

"How old is she?"

"Just turned five," Rose says.

"Hi Donna," Clara says, smiling at the little girl. "She's so adorable."

"Anne, you can go." Rose says and puts Donna on the floor before taking her wallet out of her purse and giving some money to Anne.

After she leaves, Rose goes into the kitchen to make dinner while Donna plays with her toys. Clara follows Rose into the kitchen and sits on a stool and puts her elbows on the counter top.

"Makes you want to have one of your own, doesn't it?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," Clara mumbles.

Once Rose makes dinner, they eat then Rose gives Donna a bath as Clara offers to do the dishes. Once Rose is done with Donna, she lets her play for a little bit more, then she puts her to bed.

"So, what's going on between you and the Doctor?" Rose asks.

"Oh, nothing," Clara says, taking a sip of her tea.

"You're a horrible liar." Rose says with a small chuckle. "C'mon, I was you eight years ago! I was in love, lying to everyone, I started to believe the lies."

"I have a trick. Don't fall in love."

"You must understand why you shouldn't then."

"Yeah, I learned a long time ago." Clara says.

"But there's a problem with that trick, because… you already fell in love." Rose says.

Clara looks at Rose thinking about all her memories with the Doctor.

"Tell me about your travels. I do miss it, but I know I will never be that girl again." Rose says. "Tell me about how you met."

Clara sighs as she smiles slightly at the memories. "I was a nanny. Watched two kids, Angie and Artie. Well, they were gone, along with their father, so I had the house to myself. This mad man came to my door and started asking me questions. I then got kidnapped, I guess, by a computer virus. He saved me. We're running together."

"Where did you go for your first travel?"

"Akhaten. We saved a little girl. I even saved the Doctor, by giving the most important leaf in human history to the God." Clara says and she continues to tell her about their travels. Around midnight, the Doctor and John come through the door.

"The dalek ship is destroyed!" The Doctor says.

"So, we can go?" Clara asks.

"Yes, we can go." The Doctor says and he walks over to Rose. "It was great seeing you again."

"You two," Rose says and hugs him as she whispers in his ear. "If you ever abandon her again, I'll kick your ass."

The Doctor chuckles and simply nods his head.

Clara hugs John and they say their goodbyes.

"What do you think of Clara?" Rose asks.

"I don't know," John shrugs. "She seems like she's not… happy."

"She should be," Rose says.

"Why?" John asks.

"When I took the TARDIS, first thing I saw was the monitor. She's pregnant."

The Doctor and Clara go into the TARDIS.

"Home, Doctor," Clara says.

"Home it is," the Doctor says as Clara smiles at him and leaves the console room. Once she's gone, he looks at the monitor. "Oh, Clara, what have we done?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Angie! Where are you going?" Clara yells from the kitchen as she hears Angie's boots on the wooden floor, heading for the door. It's been a week since Clara met 10.0, or John as he preferred, and Rose. Even though Clara got a job as a teacher, she still watches Angie and Artie whenever their father needs her. It's Wednesday again, and another failed soufflé.

"I'm just going to Nina's!" She yells back and walks out the door before Clara could protest.

Clara mumbles something as she looks at the burnt soufflé on the counter. She rests both her elbows on the counter and puts her head in her hands and sighs. Her mood is lifted when she hears the TARDIS engines and she quickly grabs her coat and runs outside, seeing it materialize in front of her. She takes her key out of her pocket and opens the TARDIS doors and goes inside, seeing the Doctor standing on the other side of the console.

"Doctor!" Clara says excitedly and running over and wrapping her arms around his neck as he spins her around. When he puts her down, she snaps her fingers and the doors shut.

"So, where are we going today, Doctor? The moon? Mars? Venice?" Clara asks.

"No, no Venice. Dealt with vampires there and don't want to do that again." He says. "Why don't we... stay on Earth? We could back soufflés."

Clara frowns, remembering the soufflé she made that failed just moments before.

"Or we could go to the cinema?" He suggests.

"Why don't you want to take me to some weird planet? You're normally all excited about taking me to a new planet."

"Thought to maybe change it up a bit, is that a crime?"

"No," she says. "It's just a bit odd."

"Well, Clara Oswald, what do you want to do?" The Doctor asks, crossing his arms over his chest and pressing his back against the console.

"Hmm... We could go back to my place and make a soufflé then watch a movie?" Clara suggests.

The Doctor smiles, feeling a bit relieved. He lied. He did want to show her a new planet, but since finding out that she was pregnant, he decided to keep her safe as much as possible.

"Sounds like a plan," he says.

"Okay, let me go and grab my bag and we'll go." She says and quickly runs out the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor turns around and pulls the monitor above the console towards him.

"This can't be true. It's not possible. This can't be happening!" He says, looking at Clara's body scan the TARDIS did. "She's... impossible,"

Clara is indeed impossible. She was the second human the Doctor really loved. One of his two hearts will always belong to the long gone, Rose Tyler, while the other will always belong to his Impossible Girl, Clara Oswald. The Doctor never thought he could love again like that after Rose, not even with River. Clara was different, maybe it was because she's seen all his faces and didn't care about the war or deaths he caused, the only thing she cared about was that she had to save him.

Clara runs back into the TARDIS, ready to go. The Doctor pulls a lever and they're off to her flat.

When they arrive, they go up the many stairs to her flat and she unlocks the door and goes inside with the Doctor following then shutting the door then they go to the kitchen

* * *

A half an hour later, the Doctor and Clara are standing I'm the kitchen, covered in flour, along with the whole kitchen, and a soufflé in the oven.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't mess with anything." Clara says before walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Clara comes out of the bathroom in only a towel to check on the soufflés, to see the Doctor in her living room watching cartoons.

"Doctor, the soufflés are done!" She yells from the kitchen. He comes in and stops in the doorway.

"Clara! You're naked," he says.

"Yes, Doctor, I am." She says, laughing slightly. "But it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. I'm in a towel anyway." She laughs as his face goes red from embarrassment.

"Clara, we said we wouldn't speak of it." The Doctor says, stepping closer to her.

"Oh, so you regret it? I didn't know what we did was so horrible." Clara says, storming out of the kitchen and to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The Doctor sighs in frustration and goes over to her door and stands there for a moment before knocking.

"Go away," she says.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door." He says, but she doesn't respond. The Doctor sighs and puts his back to the door and sits on the floor, leaning against the door. "I don't regret it. I could never regret you. I… I'm not the best with feelings, you know that. I lost Rose and promised never to love anyone else the same. But you changed that."

The door knob slowly turns and the door opens and Clara is standing there, still in the towel, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You love me?" She asks breathlessly.

"Yes," he says.

Clara smiles through her tears and takes his face in both of her hands and brings him down to kiss her. For the first few moments he flails his arms, but then they reach her waist, gently lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He walks further into the room and kicks the door shut with his foot before walking towards the bed and laying her down on it. The Doctor begins kissing down her neck as he removes the towel wrapped around her petite body and throwing it across the room.

Clara begins to moan at the feeling of the Doctor's lips against her collar bone. His lips move down to her breasts where he takes one in each hand and massages them. She pulls his face up to hers and kisses him as she removes his jacket, vest, and shirt. She runs her hands up and down his chest as his hands roam her body. She begins to unbutton and unzip his trousers and pulling them down.

Once they're both naked, he enters her in one quick thrust, they both moan at the feeling of being joined again.

* * *

Moments later, Clara is laying on her side, curled against the Doctor.

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course,"

Rule number one, the Doctor lies.

* * *

**A/N: *hides in the TARDIS awaiting angry mob* please don't hate me!**

**Does he really love Clara?**

**Did he lie?**

**Review and don't kill me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating, I love writing this story but it seems I never have time and I'm in a bit of a writer's block.**

**This chapter is set after the regeneration. I wanted to have more chapters with 11, but I didn't have any ideas. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What's wrong, Clara?" Clara's co-worker, Tom, asks her one day.

It's been about three weeks since the Doctor... her Doctor... regenerated into a grumpy old man. This Doctor had a darker side, but when he is with Clara, he is always sweet to her.

She could never tell Tom the truth. She wishes she could tell him, but how do you explain your sort of-boyfriend just turned into an older man. The Doctor was always older, but now he looks it.

"I'm fine," Clara says with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" Tom asks, his voice sounding of concern.

"Of course," she says. She looks at her watch and grabs her coat and purse. "Well, it's almost six, I better get home."

Clara leaves the school after finishing grading the papers of her student's.

Instead of walking home, she walks to a park near the school. One she remembers meeting a strange man with a bow tie sitting on the swings looking lonely.

Clara sits on that exact same swing set and puts her hands in her coat pockets and watches the children play as she slightly swing back and forth.

"Why are you sitting on the swings?"

Clara slightly smiles at the memory of when she met the Doctor as a child when she asked him the same question.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asks, looking up.

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

"For a time traveling alien, like yourself, it could've been." Clara says, trying her best not to make eye contact with the man she's fallen in love with in all of her lives. "I should really thank you. I should thank you for leaving me that message, explaining to me how, even though you've changed, your still the same man."

"It wasn't really me. It was the past me." The Doctor says, swinging slightly on the swing.

"Doctor, to me, you'll always be the same. You only change your body, you don't change what's on the inside." She says, looking down at her shoes. "I need to tell you something."

"I know," he says. "I've known for two months, Clara. You're pregnant. With a half-Time Lord. You're about four months and you're already showing a bit. But, I had to find out on my own, you've known for three months and never told me. Why?"

"I didn't know how you'd react. I wanted to tell you sooner, but then you just... changed. I didn't know what to do! I can't go to a doctor, they'll hear the two hearts. They'll experiment on me and the baby." She says, tears that she's been holding back for months welling up in her eyes, threatening to shed.

"What do you want to do, Clara?" He asks, his voice full of concern.

"I want to keep it. Whatever it is, I want it." Clara says, tears now falling. "I... I could never get rid of it. This baby was made out of love and you know that. I truly don't care if you don't want to admit it, because I can raise it on my own."

"I wish you would've said something." The Doctor says.

"I wish you would say something. Say something, because I'm really close to giving up on everything." Clara says. "You said you loved me. The past you. But... after what happened on Trenzalore, I don't know if I can believe that. I know that you apologized, but that doesn't make up for what you did. You abandoned me, twice, with a baby I didn't know what to do with. If it wasn't for Tasha... you would be dead, I would be a mess, our baby would probably be dead."

"What do you mean I would be dead? The Time Lords saved me." The Doctor says.

"They needed a little convincing. I begged them to give you a new regeneration cycle because I couldn't live without you. But I guess now you can live without me." Clara says, standing up and wiping her tears away. "This is our goodbye. Please, don't try to find me."

She walks away, trying to keep calm, but eventually breaks down in tears. She walks for hours, not knowing where she is going. After about two hours of walking, she begins to believe he never loved her. That what he said was a lie. Well, rule #1 the Doctor lies.

Clara considers going home, until she hears that familiar noise that fills her with hope. The TARDIS engine. She turns around and sees the door open slightly and she walks in and shuts the door.

"He comes back, does he?"

"Come away with me,"

"Come back tomorrow,"

"Enough with the games, Clara Oswin Oswald." The Doctor says, walking around the console towards her.

"You know that's not my middle name." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, but it's a cute nickname." He says.

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. Hormones," she says, looking at her shoes, but mostly her slightly noticeable baby bump.

"I'm sorry for lying. I know that it'll take more than I'm sorry to fix us, but how can I try to fix everything I put you through?"

"Always come back. Give me that one promise you will always come back."

The Doctor takes her hand and kisses it. "I promise,"

Clara stares into his eyes, still getting used to the fact they aren't green anymore, then hugging him. He returns the hug, as always.

"Thank you, Doctor," she whispers then lets go of him.

"Are you hungry?" He asks suddenly, making Clara giggle.

"Yes," she says, smiling.

"Fancy some chips?" He asks

"Only if you're buying." She responds.

And off they went.

What they didn't know was, someone was watching them. Someone from their future. Someone born to kill the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: Was the chapter any good? Sorry it was so short, I hope for the next to be longer and for it to be up sooner than the others!**

**Who is the person watching them?**

**Review and PM me if you have any ideas on the story, all ideas are read and considered!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm looking for a Clara Oswald." A girl, about eighteen maybe younger, asks someone in the office on the school Clara works at.

The receptionist doesn't even look at her as she writes down the room number and hands it to her, still not looking up.

The girl takes it and leaves the room, her heeled boots clicking and echoing off the walls as she walks the empty halls. The girl is small, but makes herself look older. She is wearing a crimson red short sleeved dress that flared at the skirt, a navy blue jacket, tights, and small heeled black boots. Her eyes are green, her hair a dark brown, her skin tone pale. Definitely short for her age, however old she is.

She waited outside the classroom until the bell rang then knocked on the door three times before stepping in.

"Hello," Clara responded with a small smile. "May I help you?"

"No, but I can help you." The girl says. "The Doctor. He's a dangerous, cold hearted man. I know you may have fallen in love with him, but he hasn't for you. It doesn't matter what he says, he lies."

"You don't know anything about the Doctor." Clara responds defensively.

"And you do?" The girl asks.

"What's your name?" Clara asks.

"Doesn't matter," she says. "Just stay away from him before you get hurt." She spins on her heel and walks out of the classroom, pushing past kids shuffling in the halls to get to their next class.

Once she gets outside, her phone rings.

"Stop calling. I know what I'm doing!" She says, obviously annoyed with the person on the other line. "Yes, she's obviously pregnant! With the half-Time Lord."

She then hangs up and walks down the street.

* * *

Later that night, Clara calls the Doctor.

"Doctor, I know we are going to meet every Wednesday again, but could you please stop by now?" She asks and he responds. "Great, thanks so much."

When she hears the TARDIS only moments after hanging up, she steps outside, running down the flight of stairs and running to the field where the TARDIS is and opening the door.

"Clara? What's wrong?" The Doctor asks.

"Today, at work... a young girl came into my classroom. She was short, she had green eyes, and dark brown hair. She started warning me about you." Clara says. "Who is she?"

The Doctor quickly responds. "I don't know, but I'll find out."

Clara looks at him then shrugs her shoulders. "I have some tests to grade. So I better go." She kisses him on the cheek and walks out the TARDIS doors. Once she's gone, the Doctor turns around and starts pressing multiple buttons on the TARDIS console. He lands the TARDIS near the park he met little Clara, twice, and where Clara told him she was pregnant.

The Doctor walked to the park and noticed a short brown haired girl sitting on the swings looking at him.

"May I help you?" He asks and the girl stands up, walking closer to him. As she steps closer, he can tell she has green eyes and was as Clara had described the young woman she met earlier today.

"Actually, yes, you can." She says and looks around making him do the same, noticing that the children playing and their parents talking have disappeared.

"What happened? Where did they all go?" The Doctor asks.

"They all went home. Don't worry, he wouldn't harm them." She says, clasping her hands together.

"Who's he?" The Doctor asks, confused.

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon. Now I'm here to talk to you about Clara." She says. "You're dangerous, this you is more dangerous than your past ones. Clara was told by your past self to look after you, which she will do until you don't need her anymore. You're coming off as if you don't need her and you're breaking her. She's hurting. But that's not the reason I am here."

"Then what? What do you want with me?" He asks.

She smirks at him and pulls out a gun, similar to when River Song tried to kill him years ago, from her jacket pocket and pointing it at him.

"I am here to kill you." She says.

"You won't kill me." The Doctor says pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the gun and pressing the button making a violet colored light flicker at the object. "New sonic,"

She glares at him and tries to pull the trigger, but it doesn't do anything.

"What the hell did you do?" She asks angrily.

"Disabled it. It no longer works." The Doctor says, putting his sonic back in his coat pocket.

"You always know how to ruin everything." She says.

"Who are you and why do you want to kill me?"

She smirks and turns around to walk away, but he stops her by grabbing her forearm gently. As she turns, he begins to recognize her. She instantly shakes from his grip and quickly walks off before anything else was said.

* * *

"Who was she?" The Doctor asks the TARDIS as he shuts the doors and walks to the console. A picture of her pulls up on the screen above the console.

"No, no!" He says looking closely at the picture. "She can't be," he pushes the screen away. "She's not possible,"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about adding the 12th Doctor, but don't worry I have plans that are way better than my others if I stuck with 11.**

**Who is the girl?**

**Why is she not possible?**

**Who does she work for?**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

_6 months later..._

For the last six months, the Doctor and Clara have taken little safe trips to avoid danger and running during Clara's pregnancy. They haven't discussed what would happen after their baby was born. Truth be told, they're both afraid of talking about the possibility of Clara leaving him, but they both know it'll happen. They don't like thinking about it though, they like thinking about their adventures.

Like one to the planet of Joob where the grass is blue and the skies a beautiful swirl of pink and red. They laid in a field with beautiful yellow and aqua colored flowers. They talked about baby names and if they wanted to find out the sex or wait until it was born.

Or on New Earth where the Doctor took Clara for her monthly ultrasound. Eventually, his begging worked and they both found out the sex, a baby half-Time Lord girl.

Now, Clara still works at the school, not ready to take maternity leave until she is at least 30 weeks.

For the past six months they haven't seen the young woman, the Doctor has tried to track her down, but is having no luck finding her. It's like she's... disappeared.

Pretty much the past six months have been uneventful, until now.

* * *

The last bell has just rang for the day and all the students are grabbing their things and rushing out the school.

"Hello Clara,"

Clara turned around to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" She asks, stepping closer to him.

"I came by to check on you." The Doctor says, walking into the room.

"Doctor, what happened?" Clara asks, putting a hand on her hip. "You never check up on me."

"I thought maybe it'd be nice to visit the place you work." He says, putting his hands in his trouser pockets and shrugging.

The truth was, he was worried about her. These past six months, he has had no luck finding the young woman who tried to kill him. He's considered it being River Song in another regeneration, but which one did he not know? He still doesn't know how many lives she had before she died. But only moments ago, he saw the young woman leaving a small restaurant, looking stressed and angry.

"Hmm..." Clara says, putting her hand on her stomach as she feels the baby kick. "She's been kicking a lot today."

"Babies do that," he says with a smile.

"Some times... I wonder what she'll look like." She says, sitting on the edge of her desk. "I remember seeing baby Melody. One of my echos fought with you to save her. She didn't look much like her parents though, but she was just a baby. I sometimes wonder if she'll look like your past self, with green eyes and brown hair. Or more like you, with blue eyes and brown hair. Or like one of your other selves."

"It doesn't matter what she looks like, Clara, what matters is she has two parents who love her." He says, stepping closer to her and taking both her hands in his and kissing her palms.

"My dad pretty much hates you." She says, looking down at her hands that are still being held by the Doctor. "He thinks you abandoned me with a baby on the way. He met the last you once. You don't know this, but, I told him I was pregnant before you and he knows you're an alien. He doesn't believe me though."

"We could see him." The Doctor suggests, but Clara shakes her head.

"You shouldn't meet him again yet. I don't even know if I'm going to be traveling with you much longer." She mumbles, walking away from him.

"What? What do you mean?" He asks, slightly shocked.

"I mean," she says, turning around to face him, but trying not to make eye contact. "She's coming, a baby is coming into my life. I... I can't travel anymore, Doctor. A actually properly real baby is coming and she's mine. I can't just bring her with us, you're dangerous, Doctor."

"So, after she's born, I can't see her?" The Doctor asks in disbelief.

"Of course you can, she's your daughter. But I can't travel with you. You can come by every weekend to see her, but I know you." Clara says through tears. "You can't stay in one place for too long. I've seen you run multiple times. Run from situations that make you stay in one place. I don't want to tie you down."

"You're not," he says, stepping closer which makes her step back.

"I am," she says.

They hear footsteps down the hall and Clara quickly wipes her tears as a familiar face dressed in a blue dress, leather jacket, tights, and boots comes into the room making both the Doctor and Clara do a double take.

"What?" He asks in confusion and shock. "What the hell are you doing her?"

"I need to talk to both of you."

"Are you finally going to tell us your name?" Clara asks, not knowing how dangerous this girl is.

"It's Ellie," she says, stepping closer so Clara can now realize who she is, even though the Doctor already has. He's known for six months now. "Ellie Eleven... Oswald,"

Clara begins to tear up as she says the next few words.

"I'm your daughter," Ellie is now in tears along with Clara.

"Daughter?" Clara asks in disbelief, taking a step forward. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," she says.

"Fifteen," Clara says breathlessly. "You look... older than that."

"You were Time Lord once, right?" Ellie asks. "After they regenerate is when they stop aging."

"Why don't you tell us why you're really here?" The Doctor asks, not falling for her façade.

"To warn you," Ellie says, wiping her tears. "I can't tell you what happened to me, why I'm not a baby right now, too much information. But someone called the Master hired me to kill you both. He gave me a lot information about you both. Take the child, kill you both, and run. But after talking to my... superior this afternoon, I've decided to warn you that they're coming for you."

"They? Who's they?" The Doctor asks.

Ellie sighs. "The Master and my superior... 11.0."

"11.0?" Clara asks looking at the Doctor.

"Eleven's duplicate," the Doctor says in confusion and shock. "How?"

"When River killed you and you set up that ganger, he has the same DNA as you. He is able to regenerate but can choose if he wants to change faces. He like eleven and likes the name 11.0." Ellie says.

"Why would he want to kill us?" Clara asks.

"The Master has convinced him that you two are the bad guys." She says. "But I know that you aren't."

Clara and the Doctor look at each other then Clara walks up to Ellie and hugs her. At first, Ellie doesn't know what to do, but she hugs her back. They let go then Clara looks at the Doctor.

"She's our daughter," she says.

"We need to go to the TARDIS." He says and takes both their hands and take them to the TARDIS.

"Where to?" The Doctor asks, expecting Ellie to be shocked.

"Oh, dad, I could never be shocked by this." She says, pressing buttons and pulling levers on the TARDIS console. "I know how to fly this."

He stares at her in shock as she flies and lands the TARDIS perfectly. She opens the door and takes her gun out of her pocket.

"Wait here," she whispers and walks down the hall. They landed in a building. The inside is very dark and the walls and floors are made of concrete.

Ellie walks down the hall, pulling her jacket on more and turning the corner and up four flights of stairs seeing 11.0 and the Master waiting there for her.

"Is it done?" The Master asks.

"Yes" she says.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." 11.0 says. "I thought for a moment in that diner you were going to drop out."

"I was trained to kill." She says. "Born to kill the Doctor."

* * *

_In the TARDIS..._

"What are you looking at?" A very concerned Clara asks, looking at the Doctor who is staring at the screen above the console.

"This... This is impossible!" He says.

"What is?" Clara asks, even more concerned.

"Ellie isn't half Time Lord, she's full, 100% Time Lord." He says.

"What?" She asks. "H... How is that possible?"

He goes over to Clara and takes her hands in his. "Clara, you are a human. You are human. A wonderful, beautiful, human with Time Lord DNA."

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next?**

**Is Ellie really on the Doctor and Clara's side?**

**Could it be part of the Master's plan?**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's the child?" The Master asks Ellie.

"I didn't kill the mother yet." Ellie says, taking a hair tie from a pocket in her skirt and putting her hair in a ponytail. "She's only six months pregnant, the baby could die. You don't want that, then I would disappear. And I can't touch the baby because she is me."

"She has a fair point." 11.0 says, looking to the Master.

"Where's Clara now?" The Master asks, sighing heavily.

"In the TARDIS," she says. "I flew the TARDIS here. I knew we would need it. She's tied up in there."

"Well, let's see her." The Master says, taking a step forward.

"No," she says, putting her hand up to stop them. "I'll bring her to you. The TARDIS might do something if one of you walk in."

The Master and 11.0 look at each other then back ay Ellie. "Fine, go," the Master says. Ellie quickly runs down the hall and down the stairs to the TARDIS and swings open the doors.

"Doctor, disappear," she says, putting her hands on the console.

"What?" The Doctor asks, still shocked from the realization of Clara being Time Lord.

"They think you're dead. You need to find a place in here to hide." Ellie says. "Do you have any rope or handcuffs?"

"What the hell is going on?" Clara asks.

Ellie turns to face her mother. "They think that I've kidnapped you and he's dead." She turns back to her father with he hand out. "Handcuffs or rope, you pick."

The Doctor sighs and leaves the room then quickly comes back with rope and hands it to Ellie. She then goes over to Clara and ties her hands together loosely.

"Now, hide," she says and walks out of the TARDIS with Clara and leads her to the Master. She looks to the man who called himself the Master. Well, this obviously wasn't the Master. Clara saw him before in another echo, this wasn't him.

"He regenerated," Ellie whispers to Clara as they step closer to him.

"She is definitely pregnant." The Master says with a smirk. "Oh, Ellie, you should've brought more rope."

"Why?" Ellie asks, confused. Suddenly she feels a gun pressed to the back of her skull. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Clara looks over to 11.0 who is giving both Clara and Ellie a look of concern which confuses her.

"Oh, Ellie," the Master says, his voice oozing with sarcastic sympathy. "You really thought I could trust you? You don't think I do my research on the people I hire? See, I talked to Madame Kovarian about you. Remember, Demon's Run?"

Ellie takes in a deep breath, trying her hardest not to remember that place. "Of course, who could forget that hell?"

"According to Madame Kovarian, you ran away a few times." The Master says, running a hand through his black hair. "After learning that I thought, 'It doesn't make sense. If she hated that place, why would she help to take herself from her own mother and send herself there?' Then it hit me. You hate me for helping Kovarian train you. You hate me for everything I did for you the last fifteen years of your life. You've heard the stories about River Song, Melody Pond, you want to be like her. Rise above Kovarian, well we're not going to let you."

"I don't want to be River Song." Ellie says. "I don't need weapons to fight, I just need a foot and a fist." She kicks 11.0 hard in the groin and then turns and punches him in the nose then turns and roundhouse kicks the Master in the head, about to do more damage until she feels someone grabbing her hand and then running down the hall, realizing it's the Doctor.

They run into the TARDIS before the Master and 11.0 get to them.

After Ellie regains her breath, she begins to get angry. "If you were standing around the corner the whole time, why didn't you help?!" She asks angrily. "I could've been forced to regenerate and I do not what to regenerate at the age of only fifteen."

"I knew you could handle taking them down." He says, pressing buttons on the console.

"No one has ever believed in me." Ellie mumbles. She looks up at the screen above the console and sees the date. "It's uh... June 1, 2014?"

"Yeah," Clara responds. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," she lies. The Doctor looks over to her, knowing why she asked, which makes him a bit scared.

"What was really weird was 11.0 looked very concerned for both of us." Clara says, putting a hand on her stomach.

"That's because he's pretty much me. He has the same feelings as I do." The Doctor says, looking down at the console.

"No way," Ellie says. "11.0 is a cold hearted jerk."

"He may be, but that doesn't mean he cares for you like a daughter and Clara like a wife." The Doctor says. "He will do whatever the Master says because he is dangerous." He runs around the console pressing multiple buttons. "What's his plans?"

"World domination, pretty much," she says.

"And where is he starting?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm not sure," she responds, looking down at the console. "I think they mentioned something about America...?"

"World domination starting with being the President...?" Clara suggests, putting her hands on her lower back where a pain begins to spread, starting from her lower back to her abdomen.

"Exactly," he says. "He's tried to do this before." He runs around the TARDIS pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Well, Oswalds, ever wanted to see America?"

* * *

**A/N: Please read my Whouffle one-shots "Clarity" and "Hold On" one is really sad and the other isn't as sad.**

**Review!**


End file.
